Cendrillon
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: Nada en ella era real, incluso su propia vida estaba sujeta a las ilusiones. Pero al menos sabías que su corazón era real y por eso sabía que este sentimiento también lo era. AU. Basado en la canción de Vocaloid


Ciaossu!

Me siento increíblemente extraña por haber escrito algo como esto, primero por que nunca me he imaginado la pareja y segundo por que me quedó demasiado melodramático. En realidad se me vino a la mente por culpa de esa canción de Vocaloid, no sabía que hacer, me puse mis audifonos, seleccioné canciones aleatorias y comenzó a sonar xD

Esto va para el reto de mcr77, estoy lista para perder u.u (sí, tengo confianza en mi misma).

Y con este fic termino todos mis encargos y desafios :D asique si alguien gusta de algún pedido informo que estoy libre, pero que pidan bajo su propio riesgo ya que no puedo garantizar que les guste, pero sí que me esforzaré.

* * *

Ella sabía que Mukuro odiaba a la realeza. Por eso estaba aquí.

Ella no era una princesa, sino que más bien era una simple ilusionista que podía hacerse pasar por lo que ella quisiera, incluyendo a alguien de la realeza.

Y acudió al baile de la familia Vongola con la esperanza de agradecer a su amo por todo lo que él había hecho por ella. Por eso ella mataría al hijo de esa preciosa familia real.

Entró encubierta y esperó a que el joven príncipe hiciera su aparición, nunca lo había visto, los portadores de sangre azul nunca se relacionaban con sus súbditos de bajo nivel, esa pobre gente que trabajaba día y noche para ni siquiera poder pagar un buen médico que pudiera salvar a uno de sus hijos. En esa ocasión sus padres estimaron mejor dejarla morir, porque aunque pudieran conseguir a alguien que la curara no había ninguna garantía de que quedara totalmente sana, y cualquier secuela del accidente podía dejarla incapacitada, cuando una persona de su clase social no podía trabajar quedaba condenada a morir de hambre. ¿Para qué salvarla entonces?

Pero llegó Mukuro a ella, un demonio que necesitaba un contenedor humano, asique la salvó y se la llevó con él.

Ahora ella estaba en medio del salón real, a punto de completar la misión por la cual fue salvada.

Su objetivo, comúnmente conocido como Su Alteza, bajó las interminables escaleras y saludó a todos los presentes.

Chrome se quedó de pie observándolo totalmente sorprendida, no era exactamente lo que alguien esperaría de un príncipe. Era delgado, demasiado flaco considerando los montones de comida que tenía a su disposición todos los días. No era alto ni atlético. Tenía una mirada inocente y un pequeño moretón en su mejilla que había intentado tapar inútilmente con maquillaje. Su cabello castaño estaba desordenado, aunque no despeinado, probablemente estuvo toda la mañana desendredandolo pero sus intentos acabaron siendo inútiles.

Lo miraba, y de tanto mirar el joven príncipe acabó sintiendo los ojos violetas sobre él. No reaccionó a tiempo para voltear la mirada a otro sitio, o simplemente no quiso dejar de verlo acercarse en su dirección.

Hizo una reverencia ante ella y tomó con delicadeza su fina mano para depositar un suave beso en ella.

—¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo?—preguntó, la frase desilusionó a varias jovencitas que no le despegaban los ojos de encima. No era apuesto, pero seguía siendo el príncipe y para cualquiera resultaba un honor bailar con él.

Ella aceptó y se dejó llevar por la majestuosa música que comenzó a sonar, le había costado mucho aprender a bailar un vals y al parecer el príncipe Tsuna notaba su incomodidad, pero él la guiaba a través del salón de una manera tan grácil y delicada que la hacía sentir que volaba. Las clases de Reborn por fin daba resultado, pensar que cuando recién comenzó siempre se caía en mitad del baile.

Los ojos castaños imnotizaron a la pequeña Chrome, en ellos no se veía la crueldad que ella esperó encontrar en el heredero de tanto poder, eran dulces e inocentes, lo cual lograba cautivarla y hacerla enrojecer con solo una mirada.

No dijeron palabra alguna durante toda la danza, simplemente se trasmitieron silenciosos mensajes hasta que la música paró. Él le pedía su confianza, ella negaba mostrándole su dolor.

Ambos estaban dentro de un trance que se mantuvo incluso una vez que se separaron, continuaron bailando entre ellos, aunque a una distancia considerable, ya que por algún motivo sus pasos parecían estar coordinados a lo lejos y de haber podido alejar a la gente se habría visto la silenciosa coreografía que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Ella no podía evitar verlo de reojo y sentirse mal por que de todas las personas aquí era la única que sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar. A las doce, cuando las campanadas tocaran su estridente melodía.

Un poco antes de la hora señalada, el príncipe volvió a acercarse a ella, haciendo caso omiso a la ley de; "un baile por persona". Chrome ni siquiera pensó en lo poco decoroso que se vería y aceptó bailar un pieza más, anhelando sentirse cerca del extraño príncipe.

Se dejó guiar y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, fue dirigida hasta un lugar apartado del salón, dejando atrás la fiesta y la multitud, a pesar de que la música aún podía escucharse afuera.

—No es correcto salir del salón—comentó Chrome.

—Eso no importa. No me interesa ser un rey, asique no tengo por qué actuar como un príncipe—respondió su majestad. Chrome se sonrojó un poco, cautivada por ese acto de rebeldía por parte de él, considerando que se había comportado como un verdadero caballero toda la noche.

Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, manteniendo el calor en todo su cuerpo. Y sus mejillas ardían a pesar del frío viento que soplaba en el lugar, donde sea que la haya dirigido, era un sitio muy hermoso.

Probablemente se trataba de uno de los jardines, el pasto se sentía húmedo bajo sus pies, ya que se encontraba descalza, a pesar de haber creado unos hermosos zapatos de cristal con ayuda de sus ilusiones. El viento soplaba con fuerza y le causó un ligero estremecimiento, su elegante vestido azul también era solo una ilusión, en estos momentos no estaba usando nada más que una falda descosida y un viejo chaleco.

Nada era real en ella, ni siquiera su vida que se mantenía a base de estas ilusiones. Aunque agradecía que su corazón fuera real, uno de los pocos órganos que conservaba intactos, por eso sabía que su amor hacia el príncipe era real, pues sus latidos se producían de manera espontánea y natural, sin trucos.

—Eso no está bien, Su Alteza—dijo ella—. Usted debe gobernar su Reino.

La mirada que le dirigieron esos ojos índigo penetró de tal forma en él que lo puso inevitablemente nervioso, provocando que tropezara y cayera dentro de la pileta que se encontraba cerca. Ella se preocupó al instante, pero Tsuna le obsequió una sonrisa tranquilizante para ocultar una mueca de dolor.

Salió del agua y se mantuvo un poco lejos.

—Lamento esto. No creo que quieras mojarte—se excusó por no poder reanudar el baile.

Pero ya era muy tarde, las mejillas de Chrome comenzaban a empaparse con las lágrimas que rápidamente brotaban en sus ojos. Su corazón le dolía de tal manera que se arrodilló ante el príncipe, incapaz de mantenerse de pie.

¿Cómo fue a enamorarse tan rápido de Tsunayoshi? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Prefería mil veces el drama de los sentimientos no correspondidos al drama de tener que acabar con la vida de su amado.

"Nagi, ya casi es hora", habló una voz en su cabeza. La voz de Rokudo Mukuro.

Miró al príncipe quién dudaba entre acercarse o no.

—Su Alteza, yo... yo estoy aquí para matarlo, pero no puedo—confesó.

Tsuna se arrodilló frente a ella y le dirigió una mirada llena de comprensión.

—Entonces no lo hagas, yo puedo protegerte—aseguró. Ella negó, no podía protegerla de ella misma y de su otro "yo", la parte que el demonio le había otorgado.

Él se quedó un momento en silencio.

—¿Lo único que puede salvarte es mi muerte?—preguntó finalmente, ella asintió. Él tomó delicadamente su rostro y besó sus párpados, sintiendo el sabor salado de las lagrimas, se sintió un poco avergonzado ante ese impulsivo acto.

Estuvo toda su vida rechazando sus deberes reales, pero finalmente esta noche había resuelto que si compartía esas responsabilidades con esa misteriosa mujer, estaría dispuesto a asumir esa dura tarea con ella y solo por ella.

¿Cuál es la posibilidad de enamorarse a primera vista? ¿Cuántas veces puede pasar y a cuántas personas? Sea cuál sea la cifra, ellos están dentro del grupo que cayó enamorado a penas se vio, y también están dentro del conjunto de aquellos que no pueden estar juntos, o al menos no en esta vida. Habría sido bueno para Chrome morir cuando tuvo la oportunidad, para ahorrarse este dolor.

—No sé tu nombre—habló él de pronto.

Ella se secó las lágrimas e intentó que su voz sonara lo más calmada posible.

—Chrome—respondió aún apenada.

—Chrome—repitió él, sintiendo cómo sonaba su nombre entre sus labios.

Al principio no sabía qué nombre usar. Fue bautizada inicialmente con el nombre de Nagi, pero esa chica había muerto en un accidente, pero parte de su cuerpo se conservó por medio de ilusiones para así crear a Chrome, por lo tanto lo más acertado era utilizar ese nuevo nombre. Después de todo, el príncipe amaba a la segunda, no a la primera.

—Está bien, Chrome. No soy el único heredero, además que soy un Dame, el reino estaría mejor en otras manos—declaró Tsuna.

Ella lo miró confundida y apretó el cuchillo cuando vio que él se recostaba en el pasto húmedo.

Estaba oscuro, pero la luz de la luna era suficiente para iluminar el cuerpo del príncipe, como la oscuridad de la noche bastaba para encubrir el crimen.

—No...

—Salvarte sería la única cosa que podría hacer bien—la interrumpió.

Chrome estiró su mano izquierda y tocó con cuidado el cuello del príncipe, sintió su cálida piel y su pulso acelerado, disfrutó un poco de la sensación que le provocaba saber que aún estaba vivo e intentó no pensar en cómo se vería cuando el cuerpo perdiera su calor, trasformandose en un frío e inanimado cadáver.

—Voy a ir a buscarle al cielo—fue su resolución, probablemente eso sería lo que haría cuando viera el cuerpo inerte de su amado.

—No es necesario, pero te estaré esperando—contestó.

Increíble. Sencillamente increíble que en una noche conociera a alguien y la amara a tal punto de permitir morir bajo su mano.

Sus dedos gritaron que no lo hiciera, el cuchillo parecía estar enterándose en su carne a pesar de que aún ni siquiera lo había teñido en sangre. Sus miradas estaban tan perdidas que solo habrían podido regresar a la realidad cuando el reloj tocara sus campanadas.

Pero ninguno de los dos pudo volver de ese hechizo, porque a esa hora ella perdía su consciencia y liberaba al monstruo que encerraba dentro de sí, aquel que odiaba al legado que tenía esa sangre que arropaba su cuchillo en ese momento.


End file.
